Birthday of Doom
by Myaku1
Summary: And she attempts a humor fic. XD It's a Ken x Aya. Ken decides he wants to make Aya have the best birthday ever....
1. Weiss Episode 1

The Birthday of Doom  
  
Author: Myaku  
  
Pairing: Ken x Aya  
  
Notes: See my first and probably only attempt to be funny. Ridicule the fact that I am good at angst but when I am funny, I am just retarded. And enjoy. This was for Jess, written around the time of her birthday and her Weiss obsession early last year. Whee.  
  
-Part 1-  
  
Weiss: Episode 1  
  
   
  
Birthdays were supposed to be fun. Cake and candles, presents, happy people shouting and laughing, parties, dancing, kissing, and most of all, the joy of knowing you were a year older.   
  
But such wasn't the case for Aya Fujimiya.   
  
Birthdays, well, birthdays really sucked for the pallid redhead.    
  
When Aya turned seven, his dog was hit by a car, and died.   
  
When Aya turned eighteen, his parents were killed and his sister got into an accident and went into a coma. Aya watched as his life was torn away, and his identity found new ownership by Kritiker.   
  
When Aya turned twenty, he was transferred from Crashers to Weiss. And met Ken.   
  
When Aya turned twenty-one... well, he hadn't turned twenty-one yet, and this year....   
  
"YOSH!" Ken shouted, glancing over the to-do list. A smile formed on his face, which turned into a broad grin as the brunette enveloped in laughter, shaking clenched fists determinedly. "This year will be the best birthday for Aya ever!"   
  
"Anou.... Ken-kun..." Omi stammered. The caramel haired boy stared at Ken awkwardly, taking small steps back towards the door, away from Ken and his maniacal laughter. "Ken, you are scaring me... Ken-kun, are you listening? KEN!!!!"   
  
 And so, the countdown to Aya's best birthday ever began.    
  
* * *   
  
Rolling up his sleeves, Ken nodded sternly, as he thought up a list of things he wanted to buy for Aya's best birthday party. "I want balloons."   
  
"I can do that..." Omi nodded, jotting it down on paper.   
  
"I need roses too. Aya really likes roses."   
  
"We work in a flowershop, Ken-kun. That's not a problem..." Omi replied, continuing to scribble in kanji on the paper.   
  
"A big cake.."   
  
"I can make a cake." Omi agreed, glancing up at Ken through big azure eyes. "Anything else?"   
  
Ken looked over at Omi through dark two-toned brown eyes. "Fireworks!"   
  
"...Fireworks??" Omi echoed. "I can't find fireworks!" he cried, tossing the pen down on the paper frustratedly.   
  
"Why not??" Ken whined, and banged the table with his fist. "The Fourth of July is the day Americans use fireworks.. so why can't you?"   
  
Omi rolled his eyes, glaring at the brunette. Honestly. Ken could be so dense sometimes! "Ken-kun, just because Aya's birthday happens to land on the Americans' Independence day, does NOT mean I am flying to America to find you fireworks."    
  
Ken cocked an eyebrow, and folded his arms across his chest. "What about trying Okinawa? Americans are there.. they might have fireworks." He pointed out, nodding.    
  
Omi sighed, and dropped his head onto the table. "We're.. seven hours away.. from Okinawa, Ken-kun..."   
  
"Oh." Ken replied, visible disappointment in his voice.   
  
Hitting his head against the cold wooden table a few times, Omi raised his reddened forehead to look at the brunette. "Ken-kun. I'll have Yohji take me to Asakusa and Nishikicho... they have lots of markets. I'm sure we can find something..." he whimpered.   
  
"You mean it??" Ken asked excitedly, his face full of light and hope again.    
  
"Yes.." Omi replied, exasperated.    
  
Ken nodded, waving his arms excitedly. "What else, what else do I need to do??"   
  
Omi dropped his head back onto the notepad. "Keep quiet so Aya doesn't hear you?" he muffled against the paper.   
  
"No, Omi!" Ken frowned. "Oh yeah! I need to go to Maranouchi!"   
  
Omi turned his face, peering at Ken through huge blue eyes. "Maranouchi? What for?"    
  
Ken winked, jumping up from the table. "You'll see! I swear, this will be Aya's best birthday ever!" Clenching his fist, he struck a determined pose, and began to laugh triumphantly.    
  
Omi smooshed his face against the paper again, as if trying to hide from Ken. "Yeah. Aya's best birthday, and my biggest nightmare." He whimpered, and covered his ears to try and block out Ken's evil laughter. "Ken, you are scaring me again.. .. Ken-kun, are you listening? KEN!!!!"   
  
And so, Aya's best birthday ever was underway.  
  
 [To Be Continued]  
  
   
  
Editor's Notes:  
  
-- Places mentioned are Tokyo Districts.  
  
-- When he was seven? I'm not sure. I read it in a fanfiction. ^^;  
  
-- I might be off by the age thing a bit. So sue me. 


	2. Omi Strikes Back

The Birthday of Doom  
  
Author: Myaku  
  
Pairing: Ken x Aya  
  
-Part 2-  
  
Omi Strikes Back  
  
Â   
  
"Asakusa, here we come!" Omi shouted, as Yohji sped off in his car, the little blond holding his hands up into the air, letting the wind beat against his fingers.  
  
Â "Maranouchi, here I come!" Ken shouted, and sped off on his motorcycle in the opposite direction, letting the wind beat through his long chocolate locks.  
  
Â Aya stood in the doorway, a dazed and quite confused look on his face as he watched both parties speed of like wild steed. "Bed, here I come." he yawned, and closing the shop door, dropped the blinds and walked back to his bedroom.Â   
  
* * *Â   
  
Omi ran quickly down the long stretch of sidewalk, where all the market stands stood in Asukusa. "Ne, Yohji, look at this! Oh, and Yohji look at this!" He yelped, running back and forth between stands. It'd been quite some time since they had last visited here, and Omi hadn't changed from his buy-me-everything ways at all.  
  
Â "Oi, Omi. Aren't we supposed to be finding.. fireworks?" Yohji asked, pulling off his sunglasses to gaze at the surrounding stores.  
  
Â "Yeah, but can't we have fun too?" Omi whined, his large blue eyes cascading a sad look.  
  
Â "Ahh.. Okay." He said, and taking the younger's arm to keep him from running again, walked with the crazed blonde, his eyes sharp, looking for anything that resembled fireworks so he could leave. "Honestly. Fireworks. God, what was Ken thinking?" He murmured.Â   
  
"Yohji! Fireworks!" Omi cried, and dragged the startled brunette over to a large stand with a big red, white, and blue sign screaming the word in english. Omi dropped his hands onto the table, looking over every piece of fire-contained energy. "Orange Blossoms.. Sparklers... Rockets.. Bottlecaps..." he whispered, happily.Â   
  
Yohji studied all of the smaller fireworks, giving each consideration. Looking at the man, who was obviously American, he sighed, and pulled out his wallet. "Three... Orange... Blossoms.." he said slowly, trying to hide the heavy Osaka accent that leaked through the english. "Four... boxes... Sparklers.." he continued. His eyes landed on a small black box. He picked up, looking over the contents, and a small smile broke over his face. "And this." Â   
  
The man looked at the box. "Smoke bomb?" he laughed. "Good choice!" Tossing the eight boxes into a bag, he threw in a few books of matches, and calculated it. "1200 yen." he said.Â   
  
Omi turned to Yohji, not understanding at all what Yohji or the man had said. "Yohji, how much? Â   
  
"1200 Yen. Give me 600, Omi." Yohji said, reaching to pull the money from his wallet.Â   
  
The little blonde reached into his glittery wallet and pulled out the money, and handing it to the brunette, snatched the bag from the overly tall American, and walked to the next stand. "Ooh, Yohji!" He began again.Â   
  
Yohji dropped the money onto the counter, and bowing, turned away and sighed. "Oi.. here we go again. Omi! Omi, wait up!" he shouted, and ran after the youngest who was already turning into the next rows of stands.  
  
* * *Â   
  
Ken parked his bike in an alleyway, and looking both ways as he exited, turned onto the sidewalk and began to walk down the street. Pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, he turned it, trying to read the address. "Now, where is that place..." he said, glancing back and forth from the paper to the shops. "Ah! Got it!" Ken exclaimed, stopping in front of a large brown building. Glancing at his watch, he nodded. "I need to hurry. Aya's going to be expecting me home soon!"  
  
Â [To Be Continued] 


	3. Fujimiya Returns

-Part 3-  
  
Fujimiya Returns  
  
   
  
Omi sat in the kitchen, peering into the oven. He waited patiently for his cake to come out, and as soon as the little cow bell chimed, he pulled out the sphere delicacy, and began to ice it. Light blue frosting and gel roses were topped on the cake. It was a bit girlish, but considering the baker, it suited just fine.    
  
"Oi, Ken! Come and see Aya's cake!" Omi called from the kitchen. He sat down on a stool, admiring his work that sat on the counter. On a second through, he stood and wrote "Tanjoubi Omedetou, Aya!" across the cake in neat Kanji. "Oi, it's perfect!" he nodded.    
  
Ken strolled into the kitchen just as Omi set down the small tube of icing. Walking next to the short blonde, he leaned over his shoulder, and studied the cake. "Wow! It's terrific, Omi! But it's missing one thing!" he noted.   
  
"Missing...?" Omi questioned. "It has 'Happy Birthday', and blue flowers....."   
  
Ken grabbed the gel frosting, and next to Aya's name, drew a small smiley face with downturned eyebrows, which scarily enough, resembled the redhead on a good day. "There! Now the cake can be happy!"   
  
Omi turned and peered at Ken oddly. "Ken... why would my cake need to be happy?"   
  
Ken laughed, folding his arms. "Because! It'll be eaten at the best birthday ever, that's why!"   
  
Omi dropped his head down onto the table, burying it in his arms tightly. "Only Ken would find logic in a smiley face." he groaned.    
  
Ken looked around, nodding approvingly. Inhaling deeply, he hit his fist against his chest, turning back to the blonde. "Do you smell it Omi? It's everywhere!" Ken said, satisfied.   
  
Omi raised his head. "Smell what?" he asked.   
  
"Perfection!!" Ken cried. "Everything is so perfect!" he laughed, and walked back from the room towards the stairs.   
  
Omi shuddered as the laughter. It tingled and itched his spine, much like the chicken pox he had when he was seven did. "Ken, you are scaring me, AGAIN. Ken, stop laughing! Ken, you'll upset the neighbors... are you listening? KEN!!"   
  
* * *  
  
   
  
"Happy Birthday, Aya!" The boys exclaimed, as their pallid teammate walked in through the door with a bag of groceries in tow. The redhead looked at them puzzled, and at the room, which had been decorated with colorful light bulbs, and crepe paper.   
  
"Anou.." Aya began, but stopped, seeing their happy faces. Why bother ruining something they worked at so hard for him? Placing a smile on his face, he set the groceries in the kitchen and returned to the living room, where he sat down beside Ken on the couch. To be honest, birthdays scared him. He hadn't had a cake since he was nine. Birthdays seemed to always be ruined for the redhead. But this....   
  
Omi kneeled in front of Aya, holding out a small red package. "Here!" he said happily.   
  
Aya smiled. For once, they were paying attention to him. And it felt.. rather.. nice. "Ah, thank you!" Aya nodded, slowly unwrapping the small gift. "Ah!" he exclaimed, at the hard covered mangas. "Thanks, Omi!" he nodded, flipping open the books. The art was done beautifully, and these were two he didn't have.    
  
Bowing at the blonde, Aya smiled as Yohji handed him another gift, wrapped in shiny green paper.  
  
"Here, Aya-chan." Yohji winked.    
  
Aya took the present, unwrapping it. "Ah, Yohji!" he yelped, his face blushing when he read the cover of the book.    
  
"Oi, what is it? What is it?" Ken asked curiously, yanking the book from Aya's hands. A blush crossed his face as well.   
  
"What? What!" Omi scowled, taking the book. "The Book of Good Sex..?? YOHJI!" Omi scolded.   
  
The brunette laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "Aheh, well, with those two.."   
  
Ken and Aya began to both laugh nervously. "Ah, thank you, Yohji.." Aya said, a visible blush still covering his cheeks.   
  
Ken reached beside him, handing Aya a larger present wrapped in orange. "Last, but not least..."   
  
Aya took the gift. "Oh, it's heavy.." he murmured, unwrapping it. His eyes widened as his fingers ran over the soft cover, flipping it open. "Oh Ken.." he sighed. "It's beautiful..." His eyes spied all of the photos Ken had placed in the album, purely in awe.   
  
Indeed, Ken had gone to alot of trouble for this gift. A specially made case in Maranouchi, digging through Aya's old picture books for photos to put in, and taking as many photos of the four of them as he could recently, to make a special book just for Aya.   
  
"You bought him a photo album?" Yohji asked, taking another long drag from his cigarette.   
  
"No!" Ken retorted. "I made it!"   
  
Aya's eyes shifted to meet Ken's. "I love it." He said matter-of-factly, and set down the book to embrace the brunette. "Thank you so much." he whispered, and placed a gentle kiss against Ken's soft lips.    
  
Ken blushed, and kissed Aya gently. The embrace didn't last long before Omi jumped up to go and retrieve the cake from the kitchen, insisting he needed Ken's help. The brunette smiled helplessly, and waving, hurried off into the kitchen.   
  
Omi walked back out into the living room, where Aya and Yohji had moved to the couch, waiting patiently. Ken walked out a moment later, holding the tall sphere cake. Omi stuck two sparklers on the top. "Oi, Ken, wait a second!" he commanded, lighting them.   
  
"Iie, no, Omi, wait!" Ken begged. He didn't like the sparkler jumping so close to his face, considering he was the one holding the cake. But Omi stepped back, and Ken, took another step forward to the table. A spark jumped, and Ken, dear heart, yelped and lost his footing, tripping over the rug and the cake was launched into the air, plate and all.   
  
The next thirty seconds included a mad rush, Yohji leaning back in his chair to get away from commotion, and Omi and Aya diving to catch the cake. Instead of making an amazing save, the two collided foreheads, and the plate and the cake fell onto the floor, where Ken landed.    
  
Face first.   
  
Aya sat back in his seat, just as Ken pulled his face from the cake. Frosting and bits clung to his face and hair, sending Omi and Yohji into hysterics. Both fell to the floor in laughter, and Ken sat back on his knees, crocodile tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.    
  
Aya noticed this, and standing up, walked over and sat beside the brunette. "Oh Ken.." he said softly, and pulled the brunette into his embrace, not worrying if frosting got on his shirt.   
  
Ken began to wail, ignoring the laughter of the other two. "Aya! I wanted everything to be so perfect, birthdays were always so bad for you, I wanted this one to be different, I wanted this one to be the best birthday ever..." he sobbed.   
  
Aya laughed, and hugged Ken tighter. "It is.. I mean, it has been. This has been perfect Ken." he said softly, placing a kiss on Ken's messy forehead.    
  
The brunette pulled back, and stared at Aya through his large two-toned hues. "But the cake..."   
  
Aya turned, and looked at the cake behind him. Frowning a bit, he reached out, and grabbed a piece, popping it into his mouth. Chewing slowly, he leaned back onto his elbows, eating thoughtfully.   
  
Ken stared at him for a minute. "Anou...."   
  
"It's good." Aya nodded, smiling at the brunette.   
  
"Oh Aya!" Ken cried, sniffling, and dove back onto Aya.   
  
"Whoa, Ken, Ahh!" Aya cried, and fell backwards, losing his balance, and hugging Ken, landed on his back on what was left of Omi's once beautiful cake.   
  
Omi and Yohji stopped, midlaughter, and sat up from their giggling positions to stare at the other two.  
  
"Anou, Aya.." Yohji started, as Aya sat up, pulling Ken with him. "You have blue frosting in your hair.."   
  
"And down your shirt.." Omi continued.   
  
Aya cocked an eyebrow, looking down at the brunette who smiled sheepishly at him. "Oops?"   
  
Omi stifled a giggle, covering his mouth childishly. Yohji snorted. "Didn't even get any of the cake..."   
  
Ken looked up at Aya, who frowned sternly for a minute, and then smiled at the brunette. "Well. At least this birthday has certainly been memorable." he commented. Hugging Ken, he pulled the brunette to his feet, and sat down on the couch. "Let's look through this album, shall we?"   
  
Ken nodded. "Yeah!"    
  
And thus, Aya's Best Birthday Ever came to a close.  
  
* * *   
  
Birthdays were supposed to be fun. Cake and candles, presents, happy people shouting and laughing, parties, dancing, kissing, and most of all, the joy of knowing you were a year older.   
  
But such wasn't the case for Aya Fujimiya.   
  
Birthdays, well, birthdays really sucked for the redhead.    
  
When Aya turned seven, his dog was hit by a car, and died.   
  
When Aya turned eighteen, his parents were killed and his sister got into an accident and went into a coma. Aya watched as his life was torn away, and his identity found new ownership by Kritiker.   
  
When Aya turned twenty, he was transferred from Crashers to Weiss. And met Ken.   
  
When Aya turned twenty-one, Ken fell in his cake and Aya got frosting down his shirt.   
  
"Well, there's always next year!" Ken exclaimed, and broke into laughter. "Let's get started, ne?"  
  
 "Anou.... Ken-kun..." Omi stammered. The youngest shivered. The laughter was worse than Schulderich's nasal whine. "Ken, you are S-C-A-R-I-N-G me! Ken, I'm going to have a seizure! Look, I'm already twitching, see?? Ken, are you listening? KEN!!"   
  
[The End!]  
  
  


End file.
